


Wedding Bite

by llcflms



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Marriage, if for some reason you didn't get that from the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcflms/pseuds/llcflms
Summary: Hinami wants to get married.





	Wedding Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr. Gonna be posting a couple of these. Bear with me.

Pressed against his hard, bare chest, Hinami feels warm and snug. It’s night so the weather isn’t too hot. It’s cold but it’s not too cold so even though she’s naked, simply cuddling up beside Ayato under the covers is enough to keep her warm.

She’s tired, but Hinami doesn’t feel sleepy. On the other hand, she doesn’t think she can say the same about Ayato. His eyes are closed, body mostly still except for the heaving in his chest from his deep breaths. He looks asleep. His face is relaxed in a rather serene expression, a rarity to see on his face, honestly. She’s used to seeing a hard expression on him, either from the stress from all the different tasks placed onto him or from the exhaustion over dealing with various kinds of difficult people.

She moves her hand over to run it through his hair, murmuring his name softly. His eyelids flutter a little and open, his eyes dazed and watery. Maybe he wasn’t sleeping, or maybe he was, but he’s so used to remaining alert that even her slight actions were enough to rouse him. He looks at her for a moment, eyes glimmering and a smile blooming on his face. There’s something soft about the way he looks at her, especially when they are alone. It makes her feel like she’s the only person in the world aside from him; it makes her feel so much more important to him. Perhaps in some ways, she really is the only person in his world. She’s never known of any other exes or crushes he’s had. He said once that she’s been his first love and maybe, she’ll be his only one. He’s not her first love, though even Hinami hesitates before calling it 'love'. Infatuation-- maybe. A little puppy crush-- more like it.

Hinami has never admitted it out openly to anyone before, but she has a feeling that Ayato might know about it. He just knows things sometimes. He reads her like an open book. But she was an innocent girl back then. She’s different from who she is now. The emotions that surge through her when she thinks about Ayato, when she looks at him, when she’s with him, when she talks about him, when she touches him and even when she has him inside her is so much stronger than a fourteen year old’s childish admiration of the first man to show her some kindness after her own father. The young her wanted to be doted on, pampered and showered with kindness. The current her doesn’t. She feels a blazing fire raging deep inside her which can only be quelled by his presence. She doesn’t want him to be nice and easy. She wants him to tear her apart and ravage her; she wants to tear him apart and ravage him. It’s deeper, darker and more intense than anything she’s ever felt. 

But at times like this, when she’s lying on her side watching him, it’s more calming and peaceful-- quiet and nice. He’s silent as he watches her, basking in the feeling of her thin fingers running between the strands of his thick hair. It’s soft and nice to the touch. Hinami can never get tired of it. It’s funny how she derives joy from the simplest of things when she’s with him. She never thought that touching someone else’s hair can be such a fun thing. As cheesy as it might seem, she wonders if it’s an effect of being in love.

Her mother has told her a lot about what it feels to be in love. It’s like dancing in a field of roses. It’s like serenading under the gentle rain. It’s like drinking hot chocolate on a cold winter day. It’s like turning on the air conditioner on a hot summer day. It’s like the simplest things in life that bring us joy, yet it’s easy to take for granted. Your loved one is always there beside you. Sometimes it’s easy to forget until you actually lose them. Hinami agrees with what her mother had said. She hadn’t appreciated her parents enough before she lost them. Now they’re forever gone and she can’t bring them back to tell them anything else. She’s resolved not to let this happen again. She’ll be sure to appreciate everyone– Kaneki, Touka, Banjou, Tsukiyama, Nishio, Yomo, the kids from Aogiri, Naki, his White Suits, Miza…

_And Ayato._

When her parents realised that they were in love, they had immediately taken things to the next step. They were married in a matter of days. Fueguchi Ryouko found out she was pregnant a couple of months later and nine months after that, Hinami was born. They never had any children after that. Hinami had asked for some siblings and they said they’d try. She doesn’t know if they really did try, but either way, she never got any. Her parents were the only real family she had and they’re gone. Even if Touka and Kaneki treat her like she’s a part of their family, it’s never the same.

Sometimes she’s jealous of Ayato. He has a family, one that keeps expanding even. She knows deep down he appreciates it, but this boy surely has a problem with showing any appreciation. Even then, if she has to look forward to the horizon to seek a future family, she knows that there’s only one person she can see herself doing it with. It has to be him.

“One day… this all might be taken from us,” she says absentmindedly. She hadn’t meant to say it. She didn’t think of doing it tonight.

“It’s an inescapable fate,” Ayato replies, his voice tinges with lazy apathy. He’s seen Death’s face more than she has, more than she ever hopes to. It feels at times like this, he’s been made immune to losing people and himself.

“Are you happy with this? With what we have now?”

“Yeah… All this is more than I can ever ask for.” He speaks with a smile, one that screams how genuine he’s being right now. It’s not unlike Ayato to say this. She knows him well and she knows that Ayato is never a person who chases after what he wants. He does things as how he wishes, he doesn’t listen to anyone and he can’t be controlled. But he always does things for someone else, never for himself. It wasn’t him who asked her out. It was her who went to him deciding to be honest so as to get rid of the emotions weighing down on her chest. Before that moment, she’s never gotten an inkling from him that he might like her in this sense. She knows she’s important to him– that much he can easily show from his reckless protection of her– but romance? She never saw it at all.

It’s always her calling the shots and she knows that if she doesn’t put forth the idea, it’s something that will never happen at all.

“Don’t you want more?” she asks.

He frowns. That gives her her answer. He doesn’t want more. He hasn’t even considered more. “Do you?”

“Yes, I do,” she admits and his face falls immediately. She knows he’s getting the wrong idea. She knows she will get to correct herself and explain it to him, but in that brief moment, her heart hurts from making him hear these words from her mouth.

“You don’t think this is enough…? Am I not satisfying you enough? Is there something I’m doing wrong?” She hadn’t expected anything less from him. It’s about her happiness. Of course, he’ll worry.

“No, that’s not the case… If I am to live the rest of my life, it has to be with you, Ayato-kun. Don’t you feel the same?”

He eyes her for a moment before he gives a slight shrug. “I mean, if I am to live the rest of my life as well, it has to be with myself as well,” he says. Hinami stares at him, blinking in disbelief at the ridiculous joke. Ayato’s cheeks redden a little, from embarrassment probably, and he reaches over to pull her closer to him, her head cradled into the curve of his neck. He buries his nose in her hair. When he speaks again, she feels his warm breath against her scalp. “Sorry… that was a badly-timed joke. I agree… I’d live with you as well, Hinami.”

She pulls away from her, just a little so that while she’s still in his arms, she can look up to get a clear view of his face. “Just you and me?”

“Just you and me.”

“No one else?”

Ayato hesitates for a bit before she gives her a defeated grin. “Okay, maybe with some other people. My sister… I’m never going to leave her again.”

More practical, but still not the answer she wanted. She wonders if she should bring the topic up even. What if Ayato just isn’t into it? What if she wants more but he doesn’t? What would become of their relationship then? With thoughts like this burning in her mind, she takes one of his hands and guides it down her body, pressing it against her flat belly. Maybe one day it’ll be rounded like Touka’s is. She’ll love for that day to happen eventually. She’s been thinking about it ever since she heard about Touka.

Ayato’s breathing hitches. “No way… You can’t be… I never finish inside. How can this be?”

“I’m not pregnant,” she says and relief washes over him for a moment, before it starts to hit him and his eyes are wide again in a matter of seconds.

“Hinami, you’re not possibly thinking about having kids, are you?”

“I… want them…” she says slowly.

“Now? With all that happened? With all that’s going to happen? We’re ghouls, Hinami. We might die any day,” he replies urgently.

“So you’re never planning on having kids at all?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You said that we might die anytime because we’re ghouls. We’ll always be ghouls, Ayato-kun.”

“I know that but maybe now isn’t the right time. Maybe we’ll be in more peaceful times and then we can… make some…” He speaks slowly, as if trying to pick the right words to say.

“You never know if things are going to get better. Things are the best now as compared to what they’ve been in a while,” she points out.

Ayato frowns again. “I don’t think I’m ready-- to be a father that is. I don’t think I can even be a good one. I’m not like Kaneki.”

She’s not surprised to hear this from him. Hinami takes his hands, holding them tightly in both of hers as she brings them up to her mouth. She kisses his skin lightly. “You’ll make a perfect father. The kids around here all love you. It’s okay if you’re not ready, Ayato-kun. I don’t mind waiting. But the truth is, one day, I want to start a family with you and when you said you don’t want any children, I felt sad.”

“I want to give my kids a good life. I don’t want them to live the way Touka and I had to. I want to be there for them,” Ayato admits. “It’s not that I don’t want kids. I want them, but I can’t accept anything other than giving them the perfect life.”

“A perfect life is subjective,” she says.

Ayato watches her for a moment before he shrugs. “Well, before we can even think about kids, we’re not even married.”

“Onii-chan and Onee-chan had a kid before they got married,” Hinami points out.

“Yeah, that’s because they’re dumb.”

“Is this something you’re not ready for as well?” Hinami asks. She reaches for his shoulder, lightly stroking the curve of the junction between it and his neck. If they’re married, he’ll have a scar there.

“Well… marriage… no. That’s up to you, really,” he says. “I’m fine with it if you’re okay with tying yourself down to me.”

“There isn’t anyone else I can think of,” she says. “You’re fine with it?”

“Yeah, I mean, marriage itself… there’s nothing too big a change, except making it official that we belong to each other,” he says.

He would say that. It much more for her, of course. She’s alone with no family and marriage is what will get her the very thing she’s been longing for ever since she lost hers. She lifts her body up a little to crawl over him, face hovering above his as she looks down at him. “Let’s get married.”

Ayato barely gives a reaction aside from a short nod. He pushes her lightly away and gets into a sitting position, turning himself to face her completely. He pulls the blanket off his torso as it’s sliding down slowly, leaving it bunched on his lap. It feels like he’s offering his body to her. She knows what she has to do now. She knows the tradition. But she still hesitates for a brief second. It’s going to hurt him.

Hinami gets up and crawls over him. Her hands find their place on his shoulders before she brings her face close to his right one. She kisses his skin lightly. He’s warm and she can taste a little sweat on it. Murmuring a soft apology against him, she sinks her teeth into him. She tastes the metallic tinge of his blood immediately. It’s not delicious at all. In fact, it tastes absolutely disgusting. But she bites down harder, letting her teeth rip the flesh. Ayato’s all muscles after all. His meat is hard and tough. But she manages to tear off a small chunk, chewing it and swallowing it quickly. She raises her head, watching the wound for a moment while listening to his muffled, shallow breathing. She leans forward again, sticking out her tongue as she licks up the tracks of blood that were falling down his arm and chest. He’s silent, save for soft gasps, as she continues the task, lapping away until there’s barely any blood spilling out anymore. She pulls away from him completely, resting back on her heel.

Ayato opens his eyes, cheeks dusting with pink as he sees her in front of him. He turns to look at his shoulder, his left hand moving over to lightly touch the wound before he grasps the shoulder lightly. A smile crosses his face, bright and soft, and he looks up at her with narrowed eyes. “I’ll treasure this. With this, I belong to you forever.”

He’s surprisingly sappy at times like this. For someone who said that marriage isn’t that big a change, he did seem happy enough that he’s almost brought to the point of tears.

Hinami gestures to her shoulder. “Your turn.” He’s her husband now. She’s eager to become his wife.

Ayato nod and he reaches for her, pulling her over and into his embrace. Her head is nestled in the curve of his neck— the other, non-bleeding side. He lowers his head towards her shoulder, pausing there for a moment. She shivers as she feels his warm breath against her, bracing herself for the pain. But when Ayato finally latches his mouth onto her, there is no pain. He doesn’t bite down. Instead, he sucks on the skin, hard enough that she’s sure red patches were developing. She moans as he continues to suck, running his tongue along her skin as well. His hands wind around her frame, before locating positions on her mid-back portion and slightly higher. He massages her back, simply staying on those two spots, right above her kakuhou. Hinami can’t keep her voice in anymore. She’s panting and moaning against his skin. He pulls her onto his lap and she settles down, only to feel his erection beneath the thin blanket that’s draped over his lap. It’s poking upwards, pressing against her now-dripping need. She grinds her hips against him and in response, he mimics her actions.

“A-Ayato-kun… you’re turning me on,” she gasps.

He detaches himself from her and raises his head, bringing his mouth to her ear. “I know,” he whispers gruffly, his words accompanied by a long lick along her earlobe.

“Please… hurry…” she whispers.

“Very well,” he sighs. He moves his head to her shoulder again. This time, there was no delay. He bites down on her and easily tears the flesh off. He’s stronger and her meat was much tender anyway. He didn’t have to struggle with it at all. The pain runs through her arm, almost paralysing it. Ayato moves away from the shoulder, now focusing his eyes entirely on her. He’s still chewing. There’s still blood trickling down the sides of his mouth. She knows he’s staring at her even though her attention isn’t on his eyes. She watches his mouth as it moves. His lips, stained crimson from her blood, are still a little swollen from all that they’ve done much earlier on. As she leans forward towards him, she watched him swallow her flesh— a part of her— eyes following the change in his throat. She raises her head, moving closer to his mouth. Hinami sticks her tongue out, lightly trailing it along his jawline, licking up the blood there. Her blood tastes exactly as his had. It’s not that surprising since they’re both ghouls but the thought still makes her feel warm and fuzzy deep in her abdomen.

_They’re married now._

She licks the blood up to his lips before capturing it in a deep, open-mouthed kiss, sticking her tongue into his mouth before he can even react. He continues massaging the two junctions of her back. The pain in her shoulder, while still numbing and throbbing, fades to the back of her minds. There’s another ache in her now, one that’s more desperate to be quelled.

She pulls away. “Ayato,” she moans softly. His name.  _Just_  his name.

“Of course,” he whispers. She opens her eyes to see him looking at her with a playful expression. “This is our first night, after all.”

They’ve done it a thousand times before. They’ve been having sex longer than they’ve been dating. It’s a way to cope, a way to bond and most importantly, it was a way for them to connect and not feel alone, especially back in the lonely days as members of the Aogiri Tree. But this time, it’s still their first night. It’s the first night between a wife and her husband.

“Shhh. Wait for it,” he hushes her as he pushes her to lie on her back. The blanket falls off him entirely and she sees his hard, dripping cock, now being guided to her seeping cunt. Hinami parts her legs even more, eager for it, and he lets out a soft chuckle at this. He pushes into her with ease, thrusting into her with slow, deep and languid strokes. She feels him reaching all the way into her, stretching her as much as she can be. She feels so full; she feels so good.

Her arms wind around his neck before she runs them down the length of his back and back up, nails lightly scraping his slick skin. One hand finds its position at the back of his head, fingers threading through the strands as she pulls him closer to her. The other locates the organ between his shoulder blades, massaging the thin layer of skin above it as he had done with her. Ayato’s grunts grow more desperate, morphing into moans he could no longer hold back.

“Hinami… I’m going to…”

“It’s okay. Come inside of me.” She wants to feel him and she wants to feel all of him.

“Goddammit it, Hinami. You just want a kid.” His statement is punctuated with a loud moan as he starts to pound into her erratically. She winds her legs around him, pulling him closer, trapping him in place.

“It fine. Today is a safe day,” she manages to choke out. It’s hard to speak, especially when he’s continuously thrusting against the same spot deep inside her. “Please… fill me up…”

They reach their climax together, both screaming out the other’s name. She feels him spill his seed deep inside her. It's hot, thick and enough to fill her right up. She’s felt it all over her body before, she’s felt it in her mouth and she’s felt it flowing down her throat. But feeling it pool inside her core feels better than any of the rest. She feels full and satisfied.

He pulls out of her and flops down on the bed beside her. She can feel a mixture of their juices dripping out of her— a combination, a fusion, just like what had happened with them. She turns to face him, watching as he tries to even out his breathing, eyes squeezed tight as he faces the ceiling. She moves closer to him. Even though he’s not looking at her, she feels his hand wrap around her body, pulling her to him and pressing her front against his side. He turns his head to look at her, a cheeky smile forming on his face.

“Did I ever tell you how much I fucking love you?” he asks.

“Yes, a lot of times,” she admits.

He shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so. I’ve never said this to you before.”

She smiles back in amusement. “What?”

The mischievousness fades from his eyes and all that she can see is joy, gratitude and most of all, love. He reaches with his other hand to push the hair out of her face before he pulls her close to him as he leans forward, pressing their lips together in a short, chaste kiss.

“I have the most beautiful wife on this planet and I am absolutely in love with her.”

_That’s right. He’s never told her that before._


End file.
